Patent Document 1 discloses a rotation detection sensor including an assembly type sensor body having a sensor element and a cable electrically connected to the sensor element, wherein a curved portion is formed at a portion of the cable extending from the sensor body and a resin sheath portion sheaths a portion of the sensor body and the curved portion with resin.
The sheath portion sheathing a portion of the sensor body and the curved portion with rein is formed by separately molding a primary molded portion configured to protect electric connection between the sensor element and the cable, a secondary molded portion configured to sheath the primary molded portion having a portion thereof accommodated in a housing and a portion of the cable extending from the primary molded portion together with the housing for prevention of intrusion of e.g. water to the connecting portion between the sensor element and the cable or the sensor element, and a tertiary molded portion configured to sheath the secondary sheath portion and to hold the cable extending from the secondary molded portion under a bent state thereof.